


Jack's Surprise

by asimpleline18



Series: An Unanticipated Relationship [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Gags, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Rope Bondage, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Kent and Bitty make a video for Jack to enjoy especially when they're not all together and they show it to him together for the first time complete with commentary. They all enjoy the show as Kent dominates Bitty and attempts to wring every last drop of pleasure out of him.





	Jack's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I like to write to write these three being really, really kinky. Please heed the tags.
> 
> Beta'd by the awesome [DizzyRedhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyRedhead/pseuds/DizzyRedhead).

Kent and Bitty bullied Jack onto Kent's large sofa in front of his even larger TV. They told him they had made a naughty video for him and before Jack could protest, Kent assured him they took steps to make sure it was secure. before he sat down, Kent retrieved a bottle of lube he set down on the coffee table with a grin.

"Really confident in your performance, eh?" Jack said dubiously.

"Well me and Kenny already watched it together to edit and that process stalled a few times," Bitty piped up from beside him. "It'll be a little disappointing if you don't appreciate it but at least I know my other boyfriend does."

Jack wrapped an arm around Bitty. "Isn't it weird to watch yourself like that?"

"At first, but I sort of learned how to block out my face if that makes sense. Plus, I've had enough Skype sex with the both of you to be used to seeing you on a screen. I also know now if I would have sex with my clone," Bitty answered.

"Would you?" Kent asked from Jack's other side.

"Obviously. Now I know how good I look," Bitty said confidently.

"Kenny keeps rubbing off on you more and more as time goes on, eh," Jack said.

Kent grins and chirps, "I sure do. I'd rub off on you more if you'd let me. However, someone has a certain affinity for my mouth."

Jack rolled his eyes at Kent's pickup on his inadvertent innuendo. "Okay, okay. Play the video before I have to put up with more of Kenny's chirping."

He pouted at Jack but picked up the remote anyway and pressed play.

The Kent and Bitty on screen started moving, coming to stand in front of the camera. Kent was standing partially behind Bitty with his chin on Bitty's shoulder and arms wrapped around his waist.

"Hi, Jack, honey," he said, voice a little tinny through the sound system. "If all goes according to plan, you should be watching this together with your two loving boyfriends. If not, I hope that's because you're enjoying the replay value of this video."

"Well, if he's seeing this at all, it has replay value," Kent added. "We wouldn't show it to him otherwise."

"Hush you. You'll have your time later. We have to introduce the video like good hosts," Bitty scolded and addressed the camera once more. "Like always, sweetpea, feel free to tell us to shut off the video or do it yourself if you're uncomfortable. We have a pretty hard scene planned and it's within the limits we all set but sometimes seeing or experiencing it is a whole different story. We want you to be comfortable and please tell us what wasn't okay so we know for next time. Otherwise, enjoy, honey!"

Kent smirked at the camera. "Enjoy, Zimms, while I take our boy apart . I really do hope you like the show."

He pulled Bitty around so they were in profile to the camera and Kent kissed him hard. Bitty, in turn, melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. He tilted his head back and arched when Kent kissed along his jaw and down his neck. 

Jack had seen this scene in real life countless times already but Bitty made it look effortlessly sexy for the camera with his little whimpers loud enough for the mics to pick up. He looked at the real version next to him who had his knees curled up to his chin with a dark blush painting his features. Jack caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile which he returned. Kent was staring rapt at the TV on his other side.

"I can see why me and Bits kissing gets you all hot and bothered," he said quietly. "I almost came in my pants when we were editing and it's still doing a lot for me now."

"Shhh, keep watching," Bitty said quietly.

The Kent on TV had his hands roaming TV Bitty's back under his shirt. Those hands eventually shifted low enough to sneak under waistbands and around a certain Georgia peach which they squeezed. Bitty emitted a small squeak which made Kent chuckle. "I love when you do that," he said.

"For the record, I love that too," Jack said just to watch Bitty's reaction.

"Hush, Mr. Zimmermann."

By this time, Kent was divesting Bitty of his clothes without any sign that he was going to reciprocate. With one last kiss, Kent had him face the camera head on while he picked something up from below the camera. He came back with the cuff and collar set they had gotten during the summer and two bundles of rope. All of these were set on the bed except the collar which Kent wrapped around Bitty's neck. As the leather tightened, Bitty relaxed while his cock subtly twitched. He wasn't fully erect but from the looks of it, he was well on his way there. Even so, his hands remained balled resolutely at his sides.

Next, Kent picked up each of his wrists and wrapped the cuffs on him, snapping the locks shut from behind Bitty to show this process as clearly as they could to the watcher. When he was done, Kent ran his lips along Bitty's neck above the collar.

"Are you ready to be mine tonight?" he asked lowly.

Bitty already looked blissed out. "Yes, sir. I hand myself over to your capable hands."

"That should have been really cheesy but it wasn't," Jack said with awe.

"We thought so too, but we're putting a performance on for you, hon," Bitty responded.

On screen, Kent said, "One more thing before I tie you down to the bed."

He opened a drawer in the closest night stand and pulled out a red ball gag. He situated the ball in Bitty's mouth who bit down on it while Kent buckled it at the back of his head. It fit snugly in his mouth so that he was truly gagged.

Jack couldn't do anything at this point but watch. He was frozen in his spot between his boyfriends. While this was obviously an ameteur video, it meant a lot that he was dating both the men on the screen. He wouldn't be watching something like this otherwise. 

"Jack, honey. Are you okay?" Bitty asked quietly with a hand rubbing Jack's thigh soothingly.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. You're just so hot like that, Bits," he said as he looked at the real man beside him.

Bitty blushed again. "Really? Gosh, people always say I'm cute."

In response, Jack flung his arm across Kent's chest and ordered him to pause the video. "Any good reason you're stopping at one of the hottest parts, Zimms?"

"Well, apparently you haven't been listening because our boyfriend doesn't understand the depth of his sex appeal," Jack said.

"What? Still?" Kent asked leaning forward to look at Bitty. "Me and him already had this conversation while we were editing."

"Yeah, and your solution was to tell me how sexy I was and suck my dick," Bitty replied, "while we were both editing the thing that had turned us on in the first place."

Before the two of them could get lost in a circular argument, Jack stepped in. "Kenny, I get that words haven't ever really been the first thing you think of in most situations but I sort of agree with Bits. There was a lot going on and sucking him off wasn't necessarily an affirmation of his sexiness."

"I- I," Kent said offendedly.

"I love you and I love your emotional responses but this is something that needs a reassuring word," Jack explained, rubbing Kent's back. He turned to address Bitty, "Bits, I'm asking you to trust our judgement a little here. You're cute like 95 percent of the time but that time also intersects with time you're in public or with company or just not looking to get laid. The other 5 percent is when you are looking to get frisky. You do this thing with your eyes and it completely changes the energy you put out."

"Really? I never noticed," he said.

"That's because you're never looking at yourself in those moments. I mean, you're doing it there," Jack said and gesturing to the TV. "This is one of the few times you can look at yourself through our eyes."

Bitty studied the paused picture. He stood tall with his eyes cast down and hands resolutely at his sides like they'd be at his straining cock otherwise, the cuffs and collar laid against his skin while the gag fit perfectly in his mouth. Kent was moving at the time it was paused so he was a little blurry behind Bitty as he moved onto the next thing. "I still don't see it," Bitty said after a moment.

"Bits," Kent says from Jack's other side. "I know this is a scene and there's a lot going on here that our usual sex life doesn't touch on, but look at your body language. You're relaxed but standing confidently."

"You're clearly turned on by the looks of your cock. There are signs on your face that you feel that turned on," Jack interjected. "You blush so nicely when you're excited and depending on how playful you're being, there's a little smirk on your face. You share that habit with Parse. Actually, I think you picked it up from him."

"What can you say, I like rubbing off on him," Kent said sleazily.

"I know we're sitting here watching a homemade video of you and Bitty but you are the biggest horndog I ever met," Jack deadpanned over his shoulder. "Anyway, look at your eyes. Usually they're really big but here they're drooping, but not in a way that you seem tired."

"You give this coy look," Kent supplied. "You tend to look up through your lashes more."

Bitty looked back at the still picture. "Oh, I never noticed myself doing that."

"There's probably tons of stuff we do that we don't know we're doing but you notice," Kent assured him. "You do have a lot of sex appeal beyond the 'oh, we dating so we guess we're supposed to have sex.' I'd probably die on the spot if you ever shot me that look in a club as strangers," Kent said. "Now can we get back to the video?"

"You're so fucking impatient sometimes," Jack complained. "Fine, press play. You're the one with the remote."

Kent pressed the button to set the video back into motion. Onscreen Kent left Bitty standing there for a moment to fluff the pillows and make sure he had items ready on the bed. "C'mon, babe," he said quietly putting a hand on Bitty's arm to guide him. He crawled to the middle of the bed where pillows were set up and laid down with his arms around his head. Kent pulled a chain out of nowhere that he attached to the cuffs. He looked like he asked Bitty something to which he nodded.

The camera switched angles to one that was elevated a little as to look down on where Bitty laid on the bed, surprising Jack. He was splayed out, looking like a buffet Jack wished he was able to sample in person. Kent urged each of Bitty's knees up and tied his calves to his thighs. With the slack he had left, he pulled Bitty's legs apart to tie the rope to the headboard so he was completely restrained and exposed.

On the couch, Kent already had his hands in his pants, slowly stroking himself. Bitty on the other hand, had both his hands where Jack could see them, though he looked like he was holding himself back. He was grasping his sweatpants rhythmically like he was relaxing and then getting worked up again. Instead of going for his own relief, Jack lounged back a little more and propped his feet on the coffee table while moving to put a hand on each of his boyfriends' thighs. Both of them seemed to startle but relaxed as Jack's hands provided a welcome weight.

When he was done tying Bitty down, onscreen Kent pulled a pair of rubber gloves and a bottle of lube out of his pocket, setting it next to himself. Instead of getting right to it, he rubbed his hands up Bitty's body to play with his nipples. He squeezed and rubbed and twisted until Bitty was wriggling in his restraints. Then Kent started using his mouth. Whimpers made it past the ball gag but not much else. A couple of them sounded like "please's," though that did nothing to spur Kent to go faster or harder. When Kent pulled off of Bitty's chest, Bitty's nipples were dark pink and perky.

" _ Crisse _ ," Jack muttered as he slid his one hand further up the inner seam of Bitty's leg. "I feel like I want to turn this off and tie you to a bed like that so I can have my way with you instead of watching Kenny do it."

"Liking your gift, Zimms?" Kent asks with a little bit of gloating in his voice.

He squeezed Kent's thigh. "I'm pretty sure it's obvious by now. Bits looks so delicious laying there all tied down like that."

Kent looks at Jack and wiggles his eyebrows, "Do you need a hand?"

"No but I'm willing to offer mine if you're interested," Jack replied.

"Nah, I'm trying to last. We haven't even gotten to the good part," he said as he pulled out his hand out of his pants. "We have a while until we get to the end. It was my favorite part of the whole show to do."

Meanwhile, Kent finished petting Bitty down and uncapped the lube before putting on the rubber gloves. "We decided it might reduce the chafing," Kent said quietly beside him while the video version of him lubed up his hands.

"Ready, Bits?" he asked the restrained man quietly. Bitty nodded. He started by wrapping one hand around Bitty's cock which he pumped a few times. The other hand rubbed over Bitty's hole, spreading the slick before inserting a single finger. Bitty moaned at the intrusion while his eyelashes fluttered.

"Mmmm. You like that, huh? You like being the bottom. Your greedy hole is ready for anything,"  Kent taunted. "In fact, I think I'm going to add a second finger now."

Bitty squirmed as Kent followed through on his promise, pumping and twisting his fingers while still stroking Bitty's cock. Jack knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of that kind of onslaught, especially with Kent being the one to do it. He was relentless once he knew where all the buttons were.

Kent kept up a steady pace while he told Bitty how submissive and greedy he was. Bitty's breathing picked up. He was moaning and whimpering nonstop by now. He would be coming any moment now...

And then Kent pulled his hands away and Bitty let out the most anguished wail. He struggled against the bonds now that he was denied the orgasm he was moments away from experiencing. It sounded like he pleaded with Kent from behind his gag.

"Now, now. You'll get your release and more soon enough. Tonight is about wringing every ounce of pleasure out of you until you're begging for me to stop," Kent said dangerously.

Bitty only whined pitifully in response. HIs breathing eventually slowed as he settled down a little but his cock still looked painfully hard. This was apparently Kent's cue to start again. Bitty struggled as his sensitive hole and cock were tortured once more. This time, however, Kent let him come and Bitty arched his back as much as he could through the onslaught. He went limp as it ended and Kent released him again. Kent pulled out a black sharpie and drew a short line over Bitty's heart.

"That was just the first one, babe," Kent said as he capped the marker. "We're going to see how many of these marks you can collect before you can't take it anymore."

Jack recalled seeing faded marks on Bitty's chest a few days before. He silently wondered if what he saw then foreshadowed what he was about to see on the video. Bitty just whimpered though his ball gag, cum pooled on his stomach. Jack could tell there was a subtle cut between this and the next scene which began with Kent resuming his place between Bitty's legs. He was gloveless again, running a hand along one of Bitty's bound thighs.

"Ready for round two?" he asked salaciously.

Bitty looked slightly alarmed but nodded his head anyway. Kent gloved up and lubed up again. He stroked Bitty in much the same way as he did the first time and Bitty started to struggle a lot sooner. His tipping point also came a lot sooner, but Kent guided him over instead of edging him again. This orgasm seemed even more brutal than the first, judging by how Bitty struggled against his restraints. Kent marked his chest again and started the process over. Jack watched as Bitty was brought to orgasm twice more with less and less come. Tears leaked from his eyes as the last orgasm ripped through his body and he collapsed onto the bed.

As he settled back down, he dropped the bell Kent had put into his hand at the beginning and Kent started the process of untying him. He unbuckled the ball gag first, because Bitty's jaw must have felt sore by then. There were visible bite marks left in the rubber ball as it was pulled away. Kent massaged Bitty's face for a moment as Bitty also stretched the joint.

"Thank you, sir," he said hoarsely.

"You're welcome," Kent replied as he pet Bitty's face and hair. "You were a very good boy for me tonight."

He leaned down and kissed Bitty for a while. Bitty paid no mind to the restraints he still had on and seemed very content to be kissing Kent the way he was. Finally, Kent pulled away and started untying Bitty's legs, massaging each one as he went. When that was done, he unclipped Bitty's hands but left the cuffs on. With Bitty untied and lying on the bed, Kent moved off camera and came back a moment later with a washcloth to wipe the mess off of Bitty's chest and a bottle of water. The camera angle cut to Bitty lying on his side with his head propped up on a hand, looking at the camera.

"Hi, honey. I hope you're still watching," he said, clearly addressing Jack. "That scene was a lot but I enjoyed it so much. I can't believe I had it in me to do that, let alone on video."

He took a swig from the water bottle, the collar and cuffs still on as he laid there. Jack loved the way the leather wrapped around Bitty's neck and wrists. He contemplated using them on Bitty later that evening, if he lasted that long. "We're not done yet though. Kent and I have one more trick up our sleeves," he said.

Jack was a little confused by this point because he was sure there had been five faint marks on Bitty's chest the other night. How could there be a fifth?

In that moment Kent reappeared, completely naked. He moved to spoon Bitty with his head poking above his shoulder. "We have one more orgasm planned for Bits tonight. Are you ready?" he asked. Bitty nodded.

" _ Crisse, _ " Jack said quietly when he realized what was about to happen.

Kent grasped Bitty's hip and thrust forward, presumably into Bitty's abused hole. The smaller blond groaned in response and reached an arm back to grasp at the back of Kent's head. Even more surprising, Bitty's cock responded to the penetration and looked like it tried to stiffen again. Kent humped slowly into Bitty as he searched for his own release for the night. 

When it seemed Bitty's cock was really interested in the proceedings, Kent wrapped his hand around it again and started pumping it. This time Bitty's pleasure and anguish weren't muffled by a red ball and Jack could fully enjoy each and every moan and whimper. Bitty came first by virtue of the overstimulation he was no doubt feeling, with Kent finishing soon after.

They both looked absolutely wrecked but Kent reached for the marker one last time and finished the marks Jack had seen on Bitty's chest. At some point, one of Jack's hand migrated to his own excited cock and he rubbed himself through his pants. From furtive looks left and right, he also discovered neither of his boyfriends had finished either. He reached for the remote resting on Kent's leg and turned the TV off.

"I believe your video has achieved what you meant it to," he said as they  both looked at him. "And I’ll be making good use of this when I'm on the road. Now, though, there's a bed waiting for us since we're all horny as hell."

"Fuck yeah!" Kent said pulling his hand out of his pants a second time.

"Bits?" Jack checked in, "can I convince you to wear the collar and cuffs again?"

He looked like he was contemplating the idea. "Are you going to tie me down and fuck me?"

"It can be arranged," Jack assured him.

"Deal. Take me to bed, boys," Bitty said getting up. "I'm hoping both of y'all can last long enough to fuck me. As we've seen, I'm a greedy, greedy boy."

He got up and swung his hips all the way to the bedroom while Kent and Jack scrambled to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments encouraged and appreciated! Find me on Tumblr at writingdragon.tumblr.com <3


End file.
